


Meet the Parents

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [49]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach/Skater Relationship, Dark Side of Tumblr, It's Even More Awkward When You're Older Than Them, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit spent Christmas with Celestino and his family.  Now he's taking Celestino to Thailand to spend New Year's with his own family.  Celestino has concerns.Sequel to the Phiciaociao chaptershere.





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI XMas Day 28: Family
> 
> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Phichit/Celestino  
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) "Damned if I do, damned if I don't."

It wasn’t like Celestino hadn’t met Phichit’s family before. Phichit had ended up fitting in just fine with Celestino’s family, they’d all accepted the relationship to some degree, and it had generally been a good Christmas. For New Year’s, they were going to Thailand so Phichit could reintroduce Celestino. This was the part that had Celestino having nightmares. He knew how it looked, even without the coach/student factor – middle-aged white guy dating a Thai man half his age? Add the coach thing, and Celestino certainly wouldn’t blame Phichit’s parents if they went straight to the ISU screaming for Celestino to be barred from going anywhere near a skating rink.

Phichit swore they wouldn’t do that. Phichit knew his family better than Celestino, so he was certainly happy to bow to Phichit’s judgment and go meet them, but it didn’t stop him from being worried. At the airport, he hid it as best he could, but of course he couldn’t fool Phichit. “You okay, Ciao Ciao?”

“Not really. I trust you, but Thongchai…”

Phichit smirked. “He’s making a big deal out of things to tease me. I’d be more worried about it if he weren’t constantly giving me hell. You only have sisters. This is perfectly normal for brothers, I swear. You never gave Ilaria hell over something important to her?”

“No, of course not, I was a perfect prince of a brother, I’ll have you know.”

Phichit stared at Celestino, eyes wide in horror. “Oh my god. Ciao Ciao, tell me you were not Michele when you were younger.”

Celestino burst into shocked laughter. “I said a prince of a brother, not an overprotective control freak! Ilaria was married by the time she was Sara’s age.”

“Okay. Good. Don’t scare me like that!” Phichit stuck his tongue out at Celestino. “Feeling better now?”

“A little, yeah.”

“You know, you can back out. Say Amy was having trouble with something in her program and you needed to stay to help her out, US Nationals is so close Mom and Dad would believe it…”

Celestino shook his head without even thinking it over. “No. As nervous as I am, lying to get out of it would just make it even worse next time we tried, and I can’t do that to you. Damned if I do, damned if I don’t, may as well do it and get it over with. At least I’ll know.”

 

Phichit’s parents were at the airport to greet them, to Celestino’s surprise. He was not prepared for this. He’d been expecting to at least have the taxi ride to figure out how to explain this and convince them that this was going to be something good for Phichit. “Mom! Dad! Where’s everyone else?”

“At home, of course, we weren’t bringing all the kids to the airport!” Phichit’s mom hugged him tight. “Come on, such a long flight, you two must be eager to not be cooped up anymore. It’s not that long a drive, Celestino, don’t you worry.”

“I’m used to long flights, ma’am,” Celestino said with a smile.

“Oh don’t do that, I know some things have changed but you should still be calling me Sawat.”

So far, so good. Of course, Phichit’s family had never been the type to cause a commotion, so maybe they were just waiting until they had some privacy. He wasn’t quite sure what to think of Sawat’s insistence that Celestino should take the front seat and let her sit in back with her son – on the one hand, it could be as simple as her insistence that with his height and long legs he’d be much more comfortable in the front, or it could be a way of separating the two of them.

Once they got out of the parking lot, Tanakrit glanced over at Celestino. “Thongchai and Kannika have money riding on the answer to this question: did Phichit have to drag you onto the plane?”

“No. Why would he have to do that?”

“Because you didn’t have the courage to come face us now that you and Phichit are dating.” Tanakrit’s lips twitched upward. “I think sending Thongchai to university was a mistake.”

“No, letting Thongchai get on Tumblr was the mistake, that’s where he learned this ‘everything is problematic’ thing,” Phichit corrected his dad. “Going to university just convinced him that he was smarter than the rest of us.”

“You’re on Tumblr even more than your brother, but you haven’t developed that attitude,” Tanakrit said.

“ _I_ don’t have my head stuck up my ass.”

“I’ve dealt with a lot of university kids, most of them that come out pretentious and acting like they’re smarter than everyone else went in that way too, and a lot of times getting to university and discovering they weren’t as smart as they thought is why they’re so snotty about it when they get home. If Phichit decided he wanted to go to school, I can’t see him acting like that.”

“First you’d have to get him to go to school, and while he’s certainly smart enough to, he’s never been interested in his schoolwork. So you got on the plane all by yourself?”

“I did.”

“Good. Thongchai could use the lesson in humility and Kannika could use the baht.” Sawat smiled. “Celestino, if Thongchai gives you any trouble at all, set him straight however you feel best, because obviously our methods aren’t working. I wasn’t too sure about you at first, but by the time Phichit had called to confirm what I’d suspected, I was convinced that despite appearances, this was a good thing.”

Phichit went pale. “Confirm what you’d suspected? You never said anything! Mom, you know how important this is…”

“I know, dear. Everyone else in the family said I was crazy and that I was seeing things. Thongchai told me to stop watching K-drama, even. Chalk it up to mother’s intuition, and since you don’t have any more of those and you’ve said you’ve met Celestino’s mother, I don’t expect you have anything else to worry about there!” Sawat leaned forward and patted Celestino’s shoulder. “Tanakrit and I are the biggest allies you’ve got, as long as you’re keeping Phichit happy. If things go badly, we’ll be fair about it.”

Finally, Celestino could relax. “Thank you, Sawat. I appreciate that.”


End file.
